


eugenesis

by pastel_kaiju



Series: oneshot clownery [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT Chapter Two - Fandom
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alien Sex, Body Horror, Breeding, Eventual Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Kidnapping, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Oviposition, Pennywise being Pennywise, Reader-Insert, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_kaiju/pseuds/pastel_kaiju
Summary: eugenesis (n.) the quality or condition of having strong reproductive powers; generation with full fertility between different species or races





	eugenesis

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this in my head ever since i found out spiderwise was a thing and i feel like that should explain enough about what tf this is about so have fun reading this longass oneshot abt boning an eldritch entity

There were three things in which you were absolutely certain.

1\. You were trapped. You had no clue as to where, but the pungent, rotten smell that wafted through the air like a weighted blanket gave you a vague idea.

2\. You were hurt. Something was bleeding, not bad, but just enough to make you a little lightheaded. Everything hurt with an ache that seeped into your bone marrow like hundreds of tiny ice picks, but you knew you would live.

3\. You were not alone. Someone - some_thing_ \- dragged you down here, wherever here is. It's what trapped you, it's what hurt you. And it had not left your side for the entire time you were unconscious, though you could not see it until now.

You hadn't gotten a good glimpse of it before. The last thing you remember is leaving the Canal Days festival, just a little buzzed from the cheap dollar store wine you and your friends snuck in, scrolling through your phone as you waited on the bridge for your uber to pick up you and the stranger - Robert Something-or-other - hooked around your arm.

You met him in the mirror maze.

You went in on a dare, your friends well aware of your mild claustrophobia. But the alcohol running through your system had made you especially bold, and as you handed your ticket to the bored twenty-something manning the line, you didn't think twice when you walked through the gaping maw of the clown that framed the funhouse's entrance.

By some miracle, you had made it through the spinning tunnel (only falling on your ass once) and past the swinging clowns determined to knock you back to the ground. And then there were the mirrors.

It was like an endless prism, and the flashing lights did nothing to help your disorientation. As you took a couple steps in your face was immediately met with glass, and already you were beginning to regret your decision.

You weren't sure if it was the wine or your fear - or both - that made your heart speed up like an engine, but you hadn't gotten far. Slinging an unreasonably loud and defeated 'FUCK' into the air, you heard a tap on the glass behind you.

The way you must've flinched would've been embarrassing to your more sober self, but seeing another living person round the corner of the maze you were in was more relieving than you'd like to admit.

He wasn't anything special, though at the time, you weren't being picky. He was tall, but the kind of tall that looked like someone stretched out an average person like a piece of taffy. He had chestnut hair - or was it auburn? - imperfectly swept back and curling at the tips with a couple strands falling in front of his face. And his eyes were the kind that could swallow you whole if you looked at them for too long. You could have sworn that in a certain light, their bright blue seemed to glow a hazel yellow. For what it was worth, he had a nice face, and a nice voice to go along with it. He was just..._nice_.

"Just follow me, we'll go together." he said with a smile, warm and comforting.

He stretched out his hand, and for a moment you hesitated. You weren't sure why, but it was like the primal, reptilian part of your brain was telling you to refuse, that you'd be perfectly fine on your own thank-you-very-much. But you didn't. You placed your hand in his, and it was nearly engulfed by it as his fingers closed around yours.

His hands were cold, and they felt so nice against your own warm ones. As he led you through the rest of the maze, you almost felt a little silly. It seemed so simple like this, especially when he would look over his shoulder at you and smile, like you were the lost little lamb to his shepherd. You couldn't help but smile back at him.

When you reached the end, you almost didn't want to let go. And like he read your mind, he didn't. At least, not for a while. It was around that time when you strayed away from your friends, giving them a cheeky look behind the stranger's back as you let him lead you to one of the many carnival games.

That was when things started to get a little hazy.

You remembered playing that game with the water guns, and losing, only to be rewarded with a funnel cake by your kind stranger. You offered to share after noticing a hunger in his eyes. But the way he'd absentmindedly lick his lips every now and then, eyes boring into you until you stared back, there was something more to it than just his appetite. You had been hoping he'd be the one to make the first move.

So there you had found yourself, leaning on the edge of the bridge at the height of the night with a full moon beaming down on you. None of your friends had bothered to talk you out of it, and they clearly weren't as willing to leave as early as you were. They had no reason to. So, naturally, you figured they'd be fine without you, that _you_ would be fine without them.

And you were, until you felt a hot puff of breath shifting your hair. It was Robert, and he was practically hunched over you, his nose pressing against your hair as he kissed the top of your head as lightly as a feather. He mumbled something you couldn't quite catch, and again you felt that primal instinct telling you to get the hell away. But the hands gripping your shoulders, pulling you closer to him, it felt _so_ nice. It felt like you were floating.

So you let him, turning to face him and standing on the tips of your feet to meet his mouth as it crashed into yours, teeth scraping against the bottom of your lip. It was sloppy, and you weren't sure if the string of drool that threatened to drip from your lips was yours or his. And even then there was something in his movements that felt restrained, how his hands seemed to shake along with his chest as a stream of out of breath chuckles spilled from you both.

_Where was that fucking uber?_

And, all too conveniently, he whispered into your ear. "I know a place, it's not that far."

There was a smile in his voice, but it wasn't like that sweet and comforting smile he bore back at the festival. It was something hungry, and it sent a wave of heat down between your legs. So you let him spirit you away once again, forgetting your friends, forgetting your slowly approaching ride. You let him take your hand in his, trailing after him with a cloud of lust fogging up the lenses of your mind.

As the cacophony of the festival disappeared behind you, the rides and games becoming nothing more than dots of light in the night, you reached the other side of the bridge. It was so dark, and the flickering streetlight did nothing to help it. But even then, turning back to see if you were still there, Robert's eyes seemed to glow. It made your knees weak. It also made you completely lose track of where you letting this stranger lead you.

When you snapped back to your senses, you found yourself in an even darker alley, the light of the moon barely glinting off of the metal bars of a fire escape and the small puddles from the last of the summer showers. And somewhere along the way, you had let yourself become pinned to a brick wall, soft yet cold lips pressing kisses into your neck. Your heart pounded against your ribcage.

"R-Rob -?" you slurred, interrupted by the sound of shushing against your skin, goosebumps appearing where his breath hit you.

"You're _ready_, aren't you." he punctuated with a chuckle. But there was something off in his voice that you couldn't pin down. He sounded raspier, his pitch changing out nowhere.

It was like he was holding in a laugh, like something about all this was genuinely funny. This time, you found it hard to laugh along.

"I should check if our ride's here." you muttered, biting your lip when you felt teeth scrape against your neck. You hissed when you felt something sharp scrape dangerously close to your jugular. You made an attempt to shrink away, but you were already surrounded by the tall man.

"_Tooo little tooo late_." he said in a sing-song voice.

You pressed your hands against his chest, trying to push him off of you. An impossible feat when you felt his body stand firm, unmoving like the wall you found yourself trapped against. He brought a palm to your cheek. It trembled, like you were made out of glass and the slightest touch would leave you cracked. He grinned, and in the back of your mind you wondered how you could've missed the chipped and crooked buckteeth pressing down onto his bottom lip. And just as you were about to attempt to slide underneath his arms, his other hand curled around your shoulder, nails digging so deep you felt them through the fabric of your jacket _and_ your shirt. He let out a low chuckle with a heavy breath, tongue peeking out from behind teeth and dragging a stray string of drool back into his mouth. He leaned closer to you, practically burying his nose into the crook of your neck. And to your horror, he began to sniff you.

"Oh, you _reek_ of fear." he muttered. "You'll fit _perfectly_."

"Okay, fuck this, I'm calling th -"

Your eye twitched, mouth hanging open in a silent cry of shock.

You weren't sure what had happened exactly. Only that you had seen two glowing yellow orbs where his eyes had been, and that you were overwhelmed with raw, unrestrained fear. You were frozen like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle, and there was no option to run. You tried to fight back, hearing sounds you thought were words spilling from your mouth but making no sense whatsoever. And as darkness began to surround your sight, the thing that was Robert - or rather, the thing that was never Robert - stood over you. You couldn't understand what you were seeing exactly, you weren't sure if you wanted to. But something about the man had changed, but it was already too late to see what before everything around you faded into black.

And now you were here.

It was still dark and - after noticing that you had somehow lost your jacket along the way - very cold. You sat up with a groan, touching the side of your head and feeling dried blood that itched against your temple. You were well aware that you were being watched. Whatever had dragged you down here hadn't left, and something told you that it wouldn't anytime soon.

As your eyes adjusted to the dark, the scope of the room - if you could even call it that - hit you. It was like a cave, but its ceiling went up so high you wondered just how far down you had been taken below Derry, for there was a tunnel in its center that still lead upwards. Your hands curled into fists, scraping against the odd stone you sat in. It was like a bowl, a crater? Spiked waves shot up all around you like a crown, and it almost felt glassy. Weird.

You pushed yourself up, bracing yourself against one of the crater's higher peaks. Standing up felt like being pulled down with boulders tied around your ankles, and it was hard to focus on anything other than breathing and staying upright. Still, you peeked around one of the crater's spikes, trying to find anything resembling a possible exit. Though you felt something watching your every move, you didn't see anything save for two crevices in the cave's rocky walls. You were fairly certain that you were completely alone, actually, and that your mounting paranoia was getting the best of you. You took in a deep breath. If you wanted to get out, you had to stay calm.

But somewhere high up toward the cave's ceiling, something else breathed with you.

It was a groan, shaking the cave and sending loose rock tumbling to the ground. You cursed under your breath in surprise, hands hooking around one of the holes in the crater in an attempt to anchor yourself. This didn't feel like an earthquake, and you were sure that earthquakes couldn't even _happen_ in Maine, let alone Derry. But all of your confusion disappeared when you saw the light.

There was a hopeful, naive part of you that thought someone had somehow managed to find you, and by some miracle, entered through the cave's ceiling like an angel. _Something_ had entered, but it was nothing angelic. At least, not the rosy-cheeked cherubs you were used to.

You weren't sure if it was just a trick of the light, but it almost looked like the cave was opening, like the mouth of some giant monster. And as the light became brighter - so bright you had to shield your eyes - you found that it _was_.

What you had thought were jagged rocks jutting from all sides now looked like teeth, moving along with the convulsing cave as the light traveled deeper down the throat of whatever being you had been taken to.

That was when the light split into three separate spheres, spiraling downward, directly towards you. Even looking at them through the cracks in your fingers made you feel paralyzed with fear. Like all the will you had left in you was suddenly drained, and that all you were was a husk wearing a human face. They were so terrible that you couldn't look away. They were beautiful, in the same way a wolf or a tornado or something equally as deadly was beautiful.

_Don't you love them? Don't you **want** them?_

You felt yourself nodding, even though you definitely didn't mean to. The voice that was not a voice was soothing, hypnotic, but it had a coldness to it. Something alien. You were unsure as to where the voice was coming from, or why you didn't feel frightened when you heard it. It was like someone had whispered to you out loud, directly into you ears. But it was also intangible, although you were sure that it hadn't come from your own head. If you listened, it seemed to be coming from those, strange, lovely lights.

You were so captivated by them swirling above and around you, that you didn't notice something rippling beneath your feet. All that your mind was capable of thinking about were those spheres of energy, scorching your gaze as they continued to dance for you. And as the form of a creature beyond your imagination began to form behind you, you felt yourself float, as if everything that made you an independent creature of thought was being stripped away until you were nothing human, but something free and floating.

And just like that the lights began to dim, strobing like an alarm without a sound. In that same moment, gravity took you in its arms once again. You landed back on the ground with a thump, the wind in your lungs getting knocked out at the same time.

You groaned, feeling a piercing migraine force its way through your brain. Something dripped from your nose, and as you touched whatever fluid that was leaking from your face, you saw in the dim lightning that it was blood.

"What the fuck?" you muttered, trying to get up only to feel something wrap around your leg.

You didn't have the chance to see what it was before it tugged hard, pulling you upward. You yelped, flailing as you tried to turn yourself around to get a look at what had a vice grip on your ankle. A shape lumbered from the shadows, the sound of something heavy walking in strange strides came closer to the light. Your mouth opened in a silent scream.

It was a face, much larger than your own, and it was staring at you with wide, bulging eyes. Its head twitched to the side in an almost innocently curious gesture. Taking in your every move, waiting for you to react. A thick string of drool dripped from its lips, landing on the crater's floor with an echoing spatter. You let out a pathetic whimper and it smiled. Horrified, you realized that you had seen that same smile before.

"R-Robert?"

Its smile became larger, and poking into its swollen bottom lip were two crooked teeth.

"_Surpriiiise_." it drawled.

"_No_, no no no no, you aren't him - you can't be. This isn't -"

More drool seeped from its mouth and down its chin as it let out a laugh, though it sounded more like water bubbling through a clogged drain than anything.

"But I _can_ be! I can be _maaany_ things."

Most of it was shrouded in the crater's shadow, but as far as you could tell, the resemblances were striking even though the entity's features were much more exaggerated than an average person's. And if that person was twice your size. But rather than just being a cartoonish version of him, there was something that had been added on. It looked like a clown, complete with cracked greasepaint with two red lines trailing from either side of its mouth, over its cheeks and up to its brows in a glasgow grin. From its head sprouted wild red hair, swept back and curling at the tips in an almost devilish way. And instead of those striking blue eyes, they were yellow and unblinking, glowing in the darkness that enveloped the cave. You felt like a mouse caught in the claws of a very hungry cat.

"W-Wh-What do you want?" you said, voice dry and cracking.

"W-W-What do _I_ want?" it mocked, grabbing you by the scruff of your shirt with its other hand, flipping you right side up. "Why, _you_ of course! Isn't it obvious?" it poked the tip of your nose with one of its fingers, giggling.

Your head was pounding from the blood rushing back to your body, but yet you managed to push out another word.

"_Why_?"

The clown burst into a roaring fit of laughter, its breath hitting you with a wave of something not unlike roadkill. You gagged.

"I saw it in your little head," it said, voice suddenly dropping in pitch. "The things you wanted to do. You were just too _perfect_."

Vaguely remembering what he - _it_ \- said back in the alley, you felt a knot of dread twist your insides. You struggled like a dying fish - as if that would do anything. The clown did nothing but smile down at you like you were the most amusing thing it had ever seen. And without even registering the fact that you were pounding your fists against its arm, your teeth bared in a snarl, it laid you on the floor of the cave, holding you down with its palm. It was pressing down on you just hard enough that it hurt to breathe, but not enough to completely crush your abdomen. You felt like crying.

With a cruel look, it mocked your whimpers, globs of tears floating from the corners of its eyes and into the air before stopping altogether with a sharp shake of its head. It took a step forward, further into the crater. Your mouth gaped in horror, eyes widening as you saw its many-legged form crawl into its center. Though its costume covered the majority of its insectoid body, its legs were like that of a spider's, and they were almost twice as thick as your thighs, sharp and jagged with a wicked point on each end.

It leaned over you, pressing its face as close to your neck as it could. You squirmed away as far as it would allow, your breath hitching when you felt the tip of its nose brush against your collarbone as it inhaled deeply.

"It would be _sooo_ easy. To open you up, take what I need."

It shivered, the ruff around its neck quivering along with the bells hidden somewhere on its costume ringing cheerily. But it wasn't done there, as it traveled further and further down your body, sniffing you like a starving animal. Until finally it reached the space between your legs. Its eyes nearly rolled to the back of its head.

"But you, you're _ripe_ \- yes - ripe and ready for _me_." it rasped. "It would be a waste."

The excitement in its voice was enough to make you nauseous.

You tried kicking your legs at its face, but without even trying it moved out of reach. Limply, your legs fell back to the ground as you let out a sob. Ignoring your cries, it positioned itself above you, its legs keeping you caged beneath it. Its breathing became heavy as its smaller clawed appendages that had previously lay folded beneath it like a praying mantis hooked themselves on the rim of your pants. Purposefully prolonging the action, it dragged the claws down your pants and through your underwear, ripping them open and tossing them aside as if they were paper. You shivered, the damp air raising goosebumps along your legs. Slowly, agonizingly, it dragged one of its forelimbs down your stomach, prodding at your thigh.

You shut your eyes, trying to will it all away like you would a nightmare. But the entity wouldn't allow it. Grabbing your jaw with the tips of its fingers, pinching your cheeks to a painful degree, it forced your gaze up at it.

"I want you to sseee me." it droned, brows knitting together.

With no other choice, you watched as the junction where its legs met stitched open. As the fabric peeled back, what looked like a mouth had revealed itself, the light from the spheres glinting off of the dozens of rows of teeth that lined its surface. You trembled, trying to control your breathing as you waited for them to sink into you.

But they didn't. The abdominal mouth was still stretching open until its jaws were spread wide in some eldritch yawn, snapping in your direction every so often. And peeking from behind the teeth was something writhing.

"Oh _god_ -" you whimpered.

"Not here," it muttered, almost like a gloat. "Only me."

A viscous fluid dripped from that darkened space and down onto your legs. Instinctively, they closed together, thighs rubbing against each other and sending a pulse of heat shooting up your spine. But that heat soon turned into a rush of horrified chills when a writhing appendage appeared from the mouth. It was less like a tongue and more like a tube-like tentacle, ridged and twitching with that same fluid dripping from its tip. It was almost about the size of your arm, and something within it was _glowing_.

"I'll be gentle." it said, somewhere between a mock and a growl, punctuating it with a sickening giggle.

You could feel your face begin to flush. You tried to hold it back, but a strained groan managed to trickle from your lips when its smaller pair of claws pried your legs open, their chitinous surface scratching at your sensitive flesh. You had long since lost the energy to protest, and you'd be lying if you said you hadn't felt just a hint of relief when its member prodded at your already wet entrance. But as its head - slick from the same fluid dripping from the jaws on its abdomen - pushed itself into you, you couldn't help but let out a strangled gasp, instinctively raising your hips to pull it deeper.

It was _hot_, but the type of heat that almost felt cold. The clown bowed its head back, drool spilling from the side of its mouth as it hung open. It grunted, deep and raspy, before looking back at you. There was no sly or mischievous glint in its eyes like before, only a ravenous hunger.

It wasted no time thrusting forward, its front pair of claws raking into the ground. your entire body moving with it. Without meaning to, you bit down on your lip, hands flying to grasp the nearest thing you could - a pair of its chitinous arms. A twisted smile grew on its face, rows of sharp teeth peeking from behind its lips as it continued to push itself inside you. The limb's ridges stretched and filled you so much you could hardly believe that there was anything left to fit in. When you saw that you had only taken half of its length, you thought you might just pass out again.

"P-Please, I can't -"

"You will." it interrupted, voice lilting and bubbly.

Then you felt it wriggle inside you, burying itself as far as your body would allow. Your eyes screwed shut, teeth drawing beads of blood to your lip's surface as your toes curled into themselves. Your legs wanted to close, but all you could do was clench around it. The clown let out a resounding cackle, its cheeks seeming to rip open to fit its inhuman smile. Nothing had ever filled you like this before, and you wondered how you couldn't possibly have split open by now. It didn't hurt as much as you expected, but there was an ache building in your stomach. Your head was spinning, stars clouding your eyes as your heart pounded loud and fast in your ears.

Not wasting any time, the clown began to move, rocking forward on its spider-like limbs. To add to your disorientation, the lights behind you began to strobe even faster, matching the entity's increasing pace as it rutted into you, deeper and deeper each time.

And as crazy as it made you feel, you wanted it to.

With each push you felt it readjust itself, throbbing against your tightness in every way you could've wanted. But you bit back your moans, not wanting to give this thing the satisfaction of knowing it was giving you any sort of pleasure. It, however, was enjoying itself _too_ much. The sound of it sliding in and out of you was overshadowed by its own breathing, a reverberating groan vibrating through your body.

And it showed no sign of slowing. It dipped its head low until the tip of its nose brushed against your forehead, a long string of drool cascading down from its lips and hitting you square in the chest. As it stared at you, _into_ you, your felt yours become lidded and cloudy with the heat building around you. You tried to match its pace, your hips bucking forward as much as you could, guiding it toward your sweet spot. It horrified you to no end, but like the lights, you found yourself becoming captivated with the sight of this _monster_ above you.

You felt far away, yet wide awake. You leaned your head forward, your hands leaving its arms and cupping its cheeks, feeling its rough skin beneath your soft palms. Throwing all caution to the wind, you left a kiss on its bottom lip, sucking on it just slightly enough to elicit a reaction from it. And it did pause, staring at you with an indescribable expression, something confused and repulsed and needy all at once. Like it was the first time anyone had dared to make such a move. It excited you.

But to your discomfort, its pace slowed, though the tentacle still embedded within you shivered as your walls clenched tighter around it.

"_Do you knnow what I am_?" it said in a strange voice. You shook your head, feeling a swell of fear drop in the pit of your stomach.

"_I am the eater of worlds, you tiny thing._"

One of its forelimbs left your leg and, slowly, dragged itself up your body until it nestled itself right in the center of your chest. Its sharp tip poked through your shirt and into your skin. There was something restrained in the way it held itself there, like it could easily push itself through your collarbone and into your heart if it so desired.

"_I could split you open, cut you up, salt the meat_."

But then something started changing, _physically_ changing, in its body. You can only watch in muted dread as its face began to split apart. It started with its mouth, its lower jaw cleaving in half while the rest of its face peeled back like a blooming flower. And where its eyes had been were now splitting apart like that of a spider's. Its face had become a funnel of teeth and eyes, and through that funnel those lights that continued to strobe above you flashed through it like some twisted halo.

And just when you thought it was finished, it continued to change. The ridged sleeves on each of its many arms began to shift, harden, until they turned into a similar plating like that of its razor sharp claws. And the hands that had been pushing down on you left, digging into the floor as they fused, the tips of its fingers elongating and sharpening not unlike its other hands. By the time it had completely finished changing, it had grown another handful of feet. And there was nothing remotely human about it. It's horrifying and beguiling all at once, and your mind can't fully comprehend what exactly it was now.

The noises coming from it are guttural, grating against your ears all while a moan is building in your throat as what you could only assume is this thing's dick continues to twist inside you. Yet all the while you still heard its voice, though it faded and swelled at random intervals, like it was struggling to remember human language.

"_And you would be sosoSO delicious._" it roared, stabbing a limb directly next to your head, barely scraping past your hair.

"S-S-So?" you gulped. "Is - Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

It snapped its mandibles at you, its serrated tongue peeking through its mouth like a snake, dripping ribbons of saliva down on your stomach.

"_Kiss me again._"

Your face flushed. You knew it was foolish, but what else could you possibly lose? So with trembling hands you cupped its jagged jaws, guiding it down toward you. Closing your eyes, you pressed your lips against what you were sure was its mouth, feeling teeth poking back at you. You traveled up its jaw until, with the slightest of hesitation, you kissed its tongue, letting it curl around your own and down your chin. It felt like sandpaper and tasted like iron. But you didn't stop at that. Pushing your hips forward, you felt its member finally _finally_ connect with that throbbing node in your core, and that time you couldn't hold back the moan that spilled into the entity's maw.

It reared its head back, releasing a roar that almost sounded like a noxious cackle from the deepest pits of hell.

"_Good._"

A surprised noise escaped you, feeling your lower half being hoisted into the air as two of its smaller limbs hooked you underneath its body.

"_You're good you're so sso GOOD._"

Its tentacle pulled itself out for just a moment, and in that moment you wanted to cry out. You were so close to your own release, and involuntarily you bucked your hips upward. There was no need, not when it savagely began to hammer into you with more force than before. You cried out in a mix of shock and pain, tears squeezing from the corners of your eyes. There was not a doubt in your mind that it would hurt you, that it _wanted_ to hurt you.

Its mandibles opened and closed, foamy strings of drool spilling from the sides of its mouth and onto the floor, its undulating muscle continuing to pound into you without mercy. And in a blinding instant your release overwhelms you, sudden and out of your control. Your entire body trembles, and there's nothing you can do but hold on to one of its segmented arms as you ride out the rest of it.

Your vision blurs in a sea of light, and for a brief second you feel like you might actually fall unconscious, but you can still feel it inside you. Pounding your walls raw. You're not sure how much more you can take, but after a particularly brutal brutal thrust it seems to freeze, its head lolling back. It pulls you close until your hips are practically rubbing against its chitinous stomach, and like a flood, its own release spills inside you, burning hot and dripping from your entrance.

And in a frightening moment, it lurches forward, its mess of teeth scraping against your chest, ripping your shirt with its knife-like teeth. You think that it might actually eat you like it had said before, but instead of ripping your flesh from your bones, it scrapes against you. Almost nibbling at you like a cat or a dog would, though that feeling of heavy restraint is still very much present. Your heart was racing, and your headed was pounding.

To your relief, you felt its cock shift as though it were retreating. But to your alarm, it had done the exact opposite. You thought that it would start thrusting into you again, but something warm was travelling through its shaft, something that spread your walls further apart. Until whatever it was spit itself from the tentacle's tip, nestling deep inside you. It weighs you down and it _hurts_, but the warmth it radiates burns your insides up in the best way possible. You felt yourself mouthing words, but all that came out was slurred noise. And there's _more_.

You really do start crying now, dawning horror suddenly washing over your mind as you realized why it had brought you here.

As you stared up at it, its mandibles were spread apart as far as they could go, the glow from the lights in the back of its head illuminating its teeth like shards of glass. There was a strangled noise that bubbled up from its throat as it guided what could only have been eggs into the nest it had made of your body, and you realized that it was _speaking_. Though, not in any language a human tongue or throat could ever hope to reproduce.

You had lost count early on, but after what felt like an eternity, the entity's member finally unsheathed itself. Its fluids that had blended with your own spilled from your entrance and onto the floor. You felt dirty, and all the energy in you was draining by the second. The entity backed away from you and the crater, and for a second you thought it was going to leave you there, either to die or to be eaten alive by whatever it left inside you like some horror movie. But like a giant, terrifying cat, it carefully picked you up by the arm, teeth poking into your skin just enough that only small beads of blood pricked to the surface.

As it dragged you away to some hidden crevice in the cave's walls, it laughed.


End file.
